I Hate You
by TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus
Summary: Her blood spills from her neck to the carpet, turning it a purple hue. He loves her. And he killed her. He gave her peace and she is set free. He feels much better now that he knows. His blood stains her blood, his breathing turning to gargles. SasuIno


"I hate you!"

"… You hate me." Not a question, a statement.

"Yes." She nods her head rapidly, glaring at him. He stares apathetically back. "I hate you with all my heart."

"I see." He doesn't appear to care. On the outside, he is calm and unaffected, but on the inside, he rages. He is hurt. He does not understand why. He is confused, but he will not admit it. "I see." His voice is distant as he repeats the phrase. She glares angrily at him.

"I want you to die." She said it with fervor. She wants him to react, but he won't. He doesn't care. He never reacts to anything she says. She hates it when he's like this. In a sense, yes, she hates him. She wants a reaction.

"Ah." He answers distantly. Why can't she see what she is doing to him by saying these words? She does not look into his eyes, she has her eyes closed. Does she really hate him? "Really?"

"…No…" The word is whispered. She meets his gaze and sees the relief that dominates the onyx depths. She is in shock; he is relieved she does not hate him.

"Good." What else can he say? They are only friends. She likes someone else. She talks about him all the time. Good. It's all he can say without admitting he loves her.

"I have to go." She said this suddenly. He looks up at her. Why did she have to leave? He wanted to enjoy her company longer. She can't leave. He doesn't want her to leave. She does not see the silent desperation in his eyes. She does not see the silent pleads he is mouthing. She is looking at the ground shyly. He isn't important to her.

"Why?" the one simple word holds all the importance in the world. She may not know it, but if she gives the wrong answer, he might die. Because she _can't_ leave. He wants to spend time with her. But if she has prior commitments, he supposes she can be free. But first, he must know _why_ she chooses to leave him alone. He closes his eyes, hiding the desperation and seals his lips, hiding the pleas.

"I have a date." She says this nonchalantly, looking up at him. He is completely at ease. Or so he seems. She does not understand. He was relieved she did not hate him but… He is angry now, though she does not see. So she was taunting him. She was leading him on. Why would she do that? She should not lead him on! He is angry. He wants to hit her. He wants to hurt her how she hurts him. But he can't because she does not love him. He wants her to feel his pain. He wants her to feel how his heart clenches and falters, trying to give out on him. He wants her to know how it feels to die on the inside but continue to live. There is no way he can do that to her, however, because he loves her too much. He hates her. He truly, honestly _hates_ her. He is not pretending like she was. He hates her. But he loves her. He hates her with vehemence. He hates her. He hates her hair, her eyes, her _everything_. He hates everything about her.

So he says it. "I hate you." She is hurt, but he does not care. He schools his features, carefully blank. His onyx depths are void of emotion. He looks like a robot. But she deserves it.

"What…?" Her voice shakes. He does not care. He. Hates. Her. He wants to kill her. Because she killed him. He hates her with every fiber of his being. He hates her very much. She looks about to cry. He doesn't care.

"I hate you. I honestly hate you." He turns and begins to walk away. She flinches. The hate as not concealed as he announced this. He truly hates her. And she just realized this.

"Sasuke…" Her voice is a whimper. He doesn't know what comes over him but he spins around and his hand connects with her face. She falls to the ground and stares at him in shock. No one has ever hit her before. But the pure hate in his face tells he has long since past the point that gives him control. He has no control now.

"I hate you. Leave. Before I do something I will regret in the long run." It is short and clipped.

"Like what?" she challenges. She does not know she just signed her own death wish.

"Kill you." He is honest, but she thinks he kids. He is an Uchiha and he does not kid. She does not get it.

"You wouldn't." He glares and takes a step forward. He only needs his bare hands. He needs no weapon. She steps back. She bumps into the railing of the stairs. He is going to kill her. And she just realized this. Her eyes widen in shock as he hits her again. He wants to get the job done quickly. He picks up the letter opener on the table by the stairs. She gasps and he steps on her ankle. A crack is heard as it breaks. Now she cannot escape.

"Good bye, Ino." Her blood spills from her neck to the carpet, turning it a purple hue. He loves her. And he killed her. He gave her peace and she is set free. He feels much better now that he knows.

His blood stains her blood, his breathing turning to gargles.


End file.
